Wordless Faith
by Silver-coloured Ink
Summary: Words are meant to have powers. But the strongest bond is more likely expressed, without words. Amane x Hyoue


**Disclaimer :**

I don't own Amane, or Hyoue. If I do, the series will be much more longer.

Or not.

Since writing mood comes so sporadically to me...

Feel free to berate this poor excuse for an author. I need some good scold.

* * *

**Wordless Faith**

-a Her Majesty's Dog Fanfiction-

* * *

_Almost one year has passed since my clan internal dispute, they're still clutching on the "master" and "servant" status. They say : __**"Needing the master or not isn't the servant's decision"**__. The contract may make that true… but… I want to keep believing, that it is me whom you choose to be with._

_(Kamori Amane)_

Someone's calling my name.

My _real _name. Not Kamori Amane-sama.

My conscious mind surfaced from my deep slumber. Following the voice.

When I opened my eyes, golden sunlight welcomed me. Still a little bit dizzy from the long sea-trip, my eyes were not focused already. Yet, I turned to the voice. In my eyesight, still blurry and darken, there was a dark image. Red eyed _koma-oni*)_ with fierce fang, crimson flame's fur, glared at me intensely.

It was frightening view, really.

On the past I also needed a very long time to overcome that hesitation, and many other matters to make peace with my own heart. And the calling helped. A lot.

So I smiled, with a kind of smile which usually owned by a-girl-in-love. Warm, fuzzy, and fluttery in my heart colored my pale complexion with rosy pink. A smile to greet the one who gave me name, my lover.

I bent my head toward the dark figure, closing my eyes once more.

"Hyoue…" my whisper might sound dreamy, I guessed.

I smiled when he embraced my shoulder, to make me steady. And giggled in my mind when I sensed he tensed.

I gave a glance upward. Ah, yes he was definitely blushing.

I gave up pretending half-asleep, opened my eyes fully. He let go my shoulder, his golden eyes avoided my gaze as he stammered.

"I-I just want to…"

"…to tell me that we have arrived." I finished for him, successfully made him gave me eye-to-eye contact.

His awkwardness still lingered, made me wonder – and actually hope, that it was more than a dream that he's actually brave enough to kiss me in my sleep. And it wasn't just my suspicion if his guilty embarrassed look could count for a proof.

My happy mood faltered a little, as I took his hand to stand up. A little bit lonely this time, coming home without Ateko and Mitsumine-senpai. It couldn't be helped because in this school holiday I got my first chance to solve the problems which were arisen when uncle's coup d'etat occurred. The situation wasn't steady or safe enough, and I didn't want to drag my friends into this chaos anymore.

Hyoue helped me to climb out the ship, stepped on my home island. I stared forward for a minute, calming my breath. He was just about to let go of my hand when I clasped my hand instead. I didn't gave him time to be shocked, as I took the lead and began to walk in front of him. He followed me, of course.

And to my relief, he didn't repulse but softly tightened his grip of my hand.

I quick-glanced at our hands, my bond-ring on his finger – which I thought better than the previous neck leash – glistened from sunlight. I held my head high, my frailty was strengthened by courage.

That afternoon I was more than grateful that I managed to overcome the hesitation to love him. And for his part to love me first.

~o~

_When I look back and count, this is the thirteenth time this season comes since our first meeting, the fifth since the time when I was rebounded to you. Most of people still see us as "master" and "servant", but – to my delight – a few start to see us as more. Well since the beginning it __**really**__ takes more than just a contract, more than mere order or command, to make me yours__**.**_

_(Inugami Hyoue)_

Today's my mistress big day. She was legally twenty one by now. I always wondered why human use so complicated calendaring method. I used to age by the change of the year, practical way to count my age. But during our senior high years, she decided her birth date be my age-counting-date instead of the first of January.

I was not one to refuse.

Actually it was kind of personal, you know, the fact that we both aged together each year.

So here I was, in my human form, standing near a big pillar at back side of the room. I didn't bother to shift my gaze – practically glued to her figure, ignoring the death-glare that Hayato sent to me and scornful look from Mitsumine. Plus a defeated sigh from Ateko which was heard as the background.

In fact, this party was also a celebration for her legalization as head of the clan. Not that I cared about that thing.

But yes, she had matured a lot. I gave her a thoughtful look. From the little girl who cried in my arms to a fair maiden – and I might add, very very beautiful one – with great authority and responsibility on her shoulder.

It made me sad, seeing the pressure on her. Even though I gave my best to make her day, even just a little, all of this was still hard to be faced.

I meant, I loved her of course.

Of all the doubt about was I proper or not to love her – based on a fact that I was and would forever be… well, me. A beast.

The anxiety and uncertainty whether she could ever truly love me back, without my acceptable, princely form.

And the guilt, when realizing she was actually suffering in restraining herself, couldn't bring herself tearing me down in agony of us be separated. Not to mention my own fear, of what would happen in the future, the day when she left me alone, lost in my grief – mourning her death.

I loved her still. So much to overcome every hesitation I ever felt.

And I thought I was rewarded, with our happy years together. These past years had been kind to both of us.

Yet, in my heart I was afraid. Afraid of the time when all this happiness would suddenly go away.

She matured, yes, but she also aged. And with our limited time, every minutes passed arouse a nagging feeling in me.

I sighed. We, who had triumphed through agony, got our happy ending which was destined not to last forever. It was tiring enough to endure all that happened before. Now, I was tired. With this persistent worry, I wanted to stop thinking.

I wanted to stop distrusting myself. Whether my love was true or not – then if it would wear off with time, along with fading beauty of her, or it would stay deep and strong. So enduring that I could hold in my heart even after she went someday.

I wanted to stop questioning whether she ever thought of this too, ever thought of me sceptically, and hurt because of askance.

Gaaah! I shook my head violently. I gave up, I would never be sure.

A dimwit should think like a dimwit. I prefered to think in the simplest way.

This was the path I chose to follow, and I had no complaints about where it would take me. It might be rough and sometimes wobbly, but the path I'd chosen had always been the right one, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I watched her back and prayed silent wish. Just please made it so that she would never be hurt because of me, I would gladly receive any pain for substitute.

Apparently she heard me in a way. That or she had finished her matter, because she grinned to me and half-run toward my spot. My reaction was frozen dumbly. Figures. She was really, _really_ pretty tonight. I knew my blush lit her up, because I saw her eyes sparked with love which made me light-headed in an instant.

And when I took her in my embrace, I knew we had walked into great trouble. I didn't need to look around to know everybody else in the room gaped at us. I hoped the elders still had healthy heart, or the situation would be complicated if some of the old men got a heart attack because of our show.

Who knew? Maybe this could last long. For very very long time.

Fin.

~o~

_*) koma-oni : evil-spirit_

**Author note :**

Yes, for us all fanfiction readers and authors, stories are never-end. I am more than happy to muse this lovely couple's day forward. Just need to find my free time which lies low in my daily routine. Hard to find, but it's there… somewhere. Anyways, I'm glad that both of them have faith in their love, strong enough to make them together. I just can't bear if it ends with heart-broken angst, or mushy sugary-coated happy end. It simply doesn't fit.


End file.
